


Jetlag and Cherry Blossom Kisses

by mutant_jelly_ghost



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Consent, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutant_jelly_ghost/pseuds/mutant_jelly_ghost
Summary: Ash and Eiji reunite in Japan and share a few tender moments together, marking the beginning of a life of domestic bliss. Spring, beauty and renewal explored.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Jetlag and Cherry Blossom Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. They belong to Banana Fish written by Akimi Yoshida and the anime by Studio MAPPA. This is just a play on it for fun.
> 
> A/N: Writing this while listening to Ricky Montgomery’s Mr. Loverman was the only thing that helped me cope with the tragedy of Banana Fish.  
> 

Eiji could barely contain his excitement! Ash Lynx caved and decided to come to Japan. He would be picking him up at the airport at 4 p.m. His mind was buzzing with different greetings. Should he say “welcome” in English or Japanese, to establish that he was really here? Ash is a quick learner, after all.  
Oh well. He was lucky this was the biggest thing he had to worry about. Ash, safe and sound, learning how to use chopsticks and living a more peaceful life than what he had in New York.  
Eiji parked in the airport’s complex, then exited his car to make his way out. Along the airport shops, there were Japanese souvenirs and coffee shops. Eiji was already thinking about what the picky American boy would like to eat. He stood around for a while, looking at his phone as time passed. As he was waiting, he became acutely aware of all the people around talking and slurping loudly, all the children running around. They became overwhelming, like drinking water after chewing on spearmint gum. He looked over his shoulder more after the trauma of gang wars, a level of high alertness that was painful to reach. Everything was grey.  
Until Ash walked in.  
In his glasses, trench coat, and cool lynx-like glory, Ash looked around for Eiji.  
“Ash!” Eiji screamed enthusiastically, running towards the beautiful American boy. They both ran towards each other as time stopped. Ash’s golden aura shone apart from all the other people in the dreary airport. The two of them sprinted and smiled like never before.  
They met with a tight hug, unwilling to let go for a good minute. When they broke apart, their faces were frozen in time, analyzing each feature of the other man.  
“I thought I would never see you again, Eiji,” Ash admitted, his voice a hushed whisper.  
Eiji slowly traced Ash’s jawline with his thumb. “I knew I’d see you again, no matter what.” His finger lingered there, and Ash’s expression changed to a different sort of gaze. Eiji felt a plethora of different emotions. “I heard about the stabbing, though.”  
Ash laughed heartily. “He couldn’t kill the Lynx.” After a beat, he looked back up at Eiji. “I could’ve died but I wanted to see you again. Eiji.”  
“Aslan.” Ash perked up, maybe even blushed after hearing Eiji use his real name with his soft voice and Japanese accent. “I don’t know what I would do without you. I could just kiss you right now!” Eiji smiled, then what he said dawned upon him. He blushed profusely, giggling nervously. “Sorry. I mean, if it was okay with you...I just mean I miss you.”  
“You’re funny thinking I wouldn’t be willing to kiss you, sweetie,” Ash said. He rolled his eyes, hugged Eiji again, then went to the baggage claim with him. There was a bustle in the crowd, so they held hands to stick together. They lived in their own little world, joking around. They kept their hands intertwined until getting in the car. It just felt natural.  
Ash looked out the window, eyes wide and inquisitive. “There are so many cherry blossoms everywhere. I didn’t expect them to be so pink in real life.” Ash’s sense of wonder and loss of apathy was so sweet it made Eiji want to cry.  
“You must be tired from the long flight.”  
“Nah. I’m full of adrenaline right now. I could stay up. Why do you ask?”  
Eiji grinned slyly and veered off course. Ash let out a “whoa!” when the road started to get bumpier, clutching the armrests, throwing his head back as he laughed and laughed and laughed. His voice had never sounded so clear to Eiji before.  
He parked in the middle of a beautiful hidden garden, with a pond, cherry trees and blossoms blanketing the floor.  
“I know it may be hard to talk about, Aslan, but I was so scared. I could never lose you. And now that I’m looking at you, it’s...almost overwhelming.” He pointed towards his heart. “I feel like I can’t live without you.”  
“I feel the same way.” Ash took a deep breath, then exhaled. “It’s just so nice to be here with you. Beautiful, even. Part of me didn’t think I would ever see these sights.” Embarrassed at his little emotional sentiment, he put his elbows behind his head and looked away.  
Eiji approached slowly, gently placing his head in the crook of Ash’s shoulder and holding him tightly. “Forever,” he whispered into his ear.  
Before they knew it, they were staring at each other, gazes blossoming into something loving, something yearning…  
“Now what were you saying earlier?” Ash asked, flirtatiously. “Kissing me, huh?”  
There was a pause. Then, Eiji asked tentatively, “Since you’re out of...the cage...would you like me to call you Aslan now? I tried it before to see how you’d react...”  
Ash nodded. “It’s a new day.”  
“Aslan, I have another question. A silly one, really.” Eiji was flustered. “It may be silly but after almost dying, after what you went through, I now know how short life is. But you’re my home. My soulmate. And I want to make you feel happy and comfortable and you mean the world to me but I’d never want to hurt you--”  
“Eiji,” Ash said, reading his mind. “For once, I’m okay with this.” He squeezed his hand.  
“So, may I...may I kiss you?” Eiji inquired.  
“Yes,” Ash said, but it came out as more of a whisper.  
“Thank you for trusting me. Let me know how you feel...”  
“Yes, I will…”  
Before the boys even knew what they were doing, they were so close to each other. So intimate. Eiji was a sloppy kisser but it was so sweet to Ash, who deepened the kiss and placed his arms around Eiji’s neck. He loved how close they were, how their energies and bodies blended in such a beautiful way.  
When they pulled away, breathless, they looked at each other then heaved with laughter, making them even more breathless.  
That feeling of finally sealing their lips together took a little weight off of them, something that was holding them back from reaching full, unashamed intimacy with each other.  
They went to kiss again, and this time, they tilted their heads more, holding each other’s hands the entire time. Then, Ash kissed all of Eiji’s face; the tip of his nose, his forehead, his little dimples, the shape of his jawline.  
“Cute,” was all Ash could mutter.  
Eiji beamed. “You have a cherry petal in your hair.” He brushed it out of there. “I will take you to home now. You must be tired.”  
“What about...one more kiss first?” Ash asked with his green puppy eyes.  
“Can’t say no to tha…”, he began, after being cut off by Ash’s pillow-soft lips. Kissing is less about the actual physical aspect, but more about how it makes people feel. It was both Ash and Eiji’s first real kiss, with feeling and warmth and consent and a lack of urgency.  
After they pulled apart, the Japanese boy did a cute little twirl and jumped in the air out of the feeling of pure bliss after being kissed. On a beam of light, they soared back to Eiji’s place then fell asleep as soon as they arrived.  
When Ash woke up, Eiji made breakfast, which was like their normal morning routine except they didn’t have the pressing threats of shootings and mafia bastards outside. There was only domestic bliss for the two of them.


End file.
